


Double Date

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Double Date, F/M, Flash Fic, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Kurtofsky Flash Fic Series. Established Kurtofsky decide to take Merzimio on a double date. Mercedes objects at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

“I am not going on a date with Azimio Adams.”

“But ‘Cedes-”

Mercedes put both hands on her hips and gave Kurt a diva-glare that could rival his own. She then held up her hands and started numbering off reasons why his proposition was unfair, wrong, sick, and something that she was not doing, not even for her boy and his boyfriend. In fact, she did not owe Dave Karofsky a single figure. He had yet to pass all of the tests that Mercedes had for a boy who loved and wanted Kurt.

“Number one, Kurt, I thought we advanced past the let’s-pair-Mercedes-off-with-one-of-five-black-dudes-here phase you were in. Number two, Adams is a jerkwad. I know that you’re convinced in the power of redeeming love, ever since Karofsky came around, but that doesn’t mean that his buddy’s going to follow in his footsteps. Number three, he has never shown any interest in me, ever.”

Kurt turned around and looked her dead in the eye. He was always up for a challenge. “Number one, Mercedes,” he said softly, his voice devilishly sweet. He held up his fingers in the same way that she did to count off his reasons. “Number one, I apologized for what I said last year, didn’t I? It has nothing to do with him being black, it just has to do with the fact that he’s Dave’s best friend and well, we’ll get to number three in a minute. Number two, Azimio has done a really good job at trying to come around, for Dave’s sake. He’s laid off bullying kids and is helping Dave with everything good he’s doing. He’s also stopped making gay jokes and has been turning himself around. He’s a bit crude at times but he’s not a bad guy.”

“Number three,” Kurt said, doing the worst Azimio impression possible, “I really, really like that Jones chick. She’s like finnnne and all Hummel, but I think she’s way too smart for me. I mean come on, foxy chick with brains ain’t gonna want me.”

Mercedes was definitely just a little bit taken in by that. Her arms remained crossed but her expression softened a tad. It was kind of nice to think that Azimio Adams would think of her as hot and intelligent. She knew that she was hot stuff but that was something that wasn’t often affirmed by a good looking guy. “He said that?” she asked, though she knew that Kurt could never lie to her. Kurt was able to lie with the best of them but not to his girl. “I mean, he is kind of cute, if he wasn’t being a total jerk most of the time.”

“Trust me, Mercedes; it’s amazing the way that a guy softening up and being nicer can change his appearance to you.”

She groaned as Kurt’s expression got all dreamy eyed. She had to admit that she was a little jealous of the whirlwind romance between her boy and his former bully. It was sweet and Kurt was definitely head-over-heels in love with Dave. “Alright, if you promise not to start fawning over David right now then I agree. I’ll go on this double date with you and Dave.”

“Score!” Kurt yelled, bouncing up and pumping his fist in victory. There was something different about that boy ever since Dave Karofsky had turned around and lit up his life. She rolled her eyes as he rattled off the details of the date. At least she had reason to cut off the gushing and rambling coming from her best friend for once.

Mercedes arrived at Breadstix that Saturday at seven, pressed close to Kurt’s side and skeptical of what was to come. “Don’t look so glum, ‘Cedes,” Kurt said, eyes scanning the parking lot for Dave’s beat up truck. He was practically bouncing where he stood and she was glad that she could make him that happy, at least. “Oh, there they are.” With that statement, Kurt dragged Mercedes over towards the beat up vehicle. The two jocks were leaning up against it, Dave talking animatedly while Azimio looked ready to throw up. He glanced around nervously and his eyes got huge when he saw them approaching.

“No way, Karofsky, I can’t, I won’t, and I refuse, man. She’s too much for me.”

Mercedes chuckled as she overheard that. “Damn right I am, Adams,” she said. “I am way too much for you, but my boy Kurt loves his man over there and he wanted to see this happen. So here we are and it’s happenin’.”


End file.
